


小手套

by ida_jpeg



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ida_jpeg/pseuds/ida_jpeg
Summary: *没有太多思虑的毛球，字面意思的毛球，因为初衷真的是猫。





	小手套

**Author's Note:**

> *没有太多思虑的毛球，字面意思的毛球，因为初衷真的是猫。

小手套

|原作：游戏王zexal  
|弃权，角色和原作都不属于我  
|Ⅴ（Christopher Arclight）/天城快斗；后日谈向。请根据个人情况，谨慎选择是否阅读。

01

天城快斗永远都记得，克里斯托夫第一次吻他的时候，犹豫着了很久才碰他。

那时候大战已经结束将近三个月，快斗身体已无大碍, 但还要两周多的状态评估后才能彻底离开医疗室。克里斯隔三差五的来看望他，与他交谈，讨论些关于天气、最近看的书以及周围其他人又发生了些什么的皮毛话题。他们之间平和得像是飞舞着海鸥的夏日海岸，风和日丽，弥漫着怡人温度，却也透出来隐约的违和感——这不是一个炎热时令应有的气息。

最终快斗结束了这份平和。他开口对克里斯坦言感情时，正在替他整理鲜花的男人手一抖，那朵摘了蕊的白百合直接落地。克里斯转开头不看他，空着的手也垂了下来。而天城快斗没有停下，他从床上坐起，伸手把银发男人的手抓住。

克里斯的手在微微发抖，可他没有挣脱。犹豫和僵持褪去时，快斗得到了缓缓回握。但之后，克里斯把快斗送回床上躺好，随即转身一言不发的仓皇而逃。

快斗看着他关门，没追也没阻拦。一日过后，长发的男人果然抱着花束，轻手轻脚地再次拜访。快斗坐在床上，耐心看着对方谨慎地整理好鲜花。舒展的花朵经由绣花般精细地再次排布后，又被小心地和花瓶一起放上床头矮柜。

男人在鲜花中沉浸，拖沓了近乎漫长的时间后，终于迎着快斗的目光回身。

看着克里斯坐在病床边，却抬起手与他指尖相触后便再无进一步动作，快斗觉得自己想叹气，又忍不住在叹气前更早心软。最后，他自己坐直身体，抬手覆上克里斯的。

“我不是玻璃做的。我也已经痊愈了。”他像是哄小孩似的轻声细语，另一手搭着克里斯的肩，缓缓把他拢向自己，“我知道，你会回到这来意味着你已经确定，自己在渴望我。”

“所以你是可以触碰我的，我也在期待你，克里斯。”

日光下，克里斯沉默着凝视他，之后慢慢闭眼。他靠过来吻他时动作轻缓，被覆盖的手翻过来与快斗交握，伴着细小的颤抖。银发和纤长的睫毛闪动着细微的光，发尾随着他的动作温顺的落上快斗的小臂缠绕。

他好像只小心翼翼的大猫咪。快斗眯着眼睛等他靠近时，忍不住这么想。克里斯托夫•阿克雷德一定是世界上最难虏获的猫咪，没有之一。你看，他对着一个彼此间心意相通的吻，都要再三确认，甚至还要对面诱哄。

他在犹豫，但这并非是他想拒绝。快斗在触碰中分神想着。克里斯的吻很温柔，而唇间衔着的谨慎也让人无法忽视。

“我不是不想吻你，”分开之后，克里斯抚摸着他的脸，抿了抿嘴又开口，“我非常高兴听到你这么说。但是因为太喜欢你，反而不知道该怎么做……”

快斗眯起眼，带点无奈的笑了。他也伸手去触碰克里斯的脸，拇指滑过脸颊时他看着那张漂亮的脸随着自己的动作正染上浅浅的红。

“那就碰我的时候别迟疑。”

克里斯侧脸吻他的掌心，之后靠近将他揽在怀里。他的手在快斗背上虚浮着，尝试了几次后才找到适合的下落位置。

02

之后快斗花了一个月时间，像教导被故意伤害后的猫再度接受人类的触碰般，让克里斯适应与他亲近。从习惯手与手的交握，到接受带着亲密意味的肢体接触，再到逐渐去省略亲吻之前的逐一询问。

快斗知道，他们工作和日常生活中普通的接触从来没有过问题，但到了更亲密的阶段，克里斯会无法自控的被迟疑绊住手脚。

现在，克里斯吻着他的颈侧，在高领紧身衣与皮肤的接口处轻轻试探，最后又缓缓停下来。快斗偏头眯着眼睛瞄他，发现银发的男人脸颊上泛着浅浅的红色，同时也感觉到他环着自己腰的手有些犹豫。

这是就是现阶段的极限了。快斗知道，克里斯不是对他没有感觉，只是对珍惜之物不可控的附加了额外份额的谨慎。年少时突逢变故，又多次经历过失去珍视之人的经历，让他之后不自觉地对与人亲近有着自我保护性的疏离。即使本身就已经和快斗很亲密，并且日益靠近彼此，却依旧没办法让自己对着快斗放手越界侵入。

因为哪怕是一点点的不必要痛苦，他都不愿再施予自己重视的人，何况是快斗。

快斗闭眼，没有再要他继续的意思，只伸手抱住他的颈侧然后靠进他怀里。克里斯只可以违心的作恶，却没有办法真正认同罪恶。因为他永远无法将伤害他人之事接受得心安理得——负罪感和愧疚，成为他自己铸造的达摩克利斯之剑，而在一切罪恶结束之后，他必将自己斩断悬挂死神和审判者的丝线。他柔软过度的脏器在一次次被灾难和厄运刺破身体中，悄悄流出躯体涌向他的珍视之物。内脏与血液无声裹住命运之海里的星星，所以自此之后，他向星子靠近一步，拥抱更多光与热时，他的脏器便也会被岩石和尖刺的挤压给予多一分苦痛。

快斗是他想拥住的星，即使那会刺破他柔软的内脏。快斗知道克里斯会慢慢的被时光施以救治，他会好起来。而在此之前他会陪着克里斯沉于体温和血液，小心地协助他的治疗与休养。他曾经的指导者因不幸而谨慎柔软得太过，这让人困扰，却也让人忍不住怜惜得更多。

快斗记得，他第一次试着从后面抱住克里斯的腰时，怀中人明显地僵了一下。但最终是站在原地，没有甩开他。

后日，克里斯应他的要求，在自己手腕上第一次尝试着留下一枚吻痕之后，在他眯着眼窝在他怀中小憩时，克里斯端着他的手腕又看了好久。他感到银发男人的手指在那枚水红的色块上轻轻摩挲，最后又在其上小心地留下了一个轻吻。

克里斯在沉默着尽力试探他自己的边界。笨拙又柔软的坚持，让快斗默默勾起嘴角。

他真的太像一只被人类伤过的大猫咪了。即使能再度习惯人类的怀抱，能控制自己不逃开吻，却在被唇触碰时僵硬着并将耳朵背后。他在努力，只是暂时做不到平静地接受并亲切地用鼻尖来回答爱和吻。

但你到底多久……才会像我渴望的那样，放肆的触碰我呢？快斗在沉入梦乡前迷迷糊糊地想着。

03

到了他们回来之后的第四个月，心城开始入秋。日光在夏末散发着最后的暖意，同时高远的青空和秋风也携着新季度漫入了居民们的眼与耳道。推特上，宠物们与红叶合照的照片发出地，开始由北向南的在地图上蔓延开。

此刻的研究所窗前，有只追逐空中飞舞的落叶的猫咪，也大胆地越过半开的玻璃成了新来客。

克里斯托夫•阿克雷德的私人休息室窗户半开，所以小客人就大摇大摆进入。她带着项圈，吊坠背面写明着联系方式和ID。正面则是名字，是“小手套”。

克里斯在午休时发现了这位不速之客。他按照铭牌联系了猫主人后，得知她是只意外走失的家猫。之后他整个中午便都留在了休息室，等待主人按照约好的时间来接宠物。小猫对发生的一切浑然不知，只站在沙发前的矮桌上好奇的看克里斯。克里斯对着她坐下来，短暂对视后他试着伸手抚摸。对面的猫咪睁大眼睛，对着他伸过来的手也试着抬起了猫爪。

快斗进来时，看见克里斯正轻捏着小猫的一只爪子，另一手在摸猫的额头和耳朵。

“小手套，”克里斯对她它轻声细语，“世界上最好的小手套。”

他在日光下前倾身体，银色的发尾和睫毛泛起细碎的光。笑意在他的脸上融化了，滴入声音里，让他哄着猫咪的字句甜蜜到不可思议。

天城快斗在进门时和克里斯打了招呼。等快斗端着水杯放轻动作坐在他身边的之后，克里斯又带着兴奋的看了他一眼，对他孩子气的笑了一下。

而这就是他们午间交集的最后。直到快斗结束午休离开休息室前回头时，克里斯都还恋恋不舍的握着猫咪的爪子。快斗看着他小心的把猫咪抱到怀里，转身一言不发的离开，没忘了轻轻关门。

克里斯回过神时，才发现快斗不见了。他身边多出了一个黏毛专用的清洁滚轮。

04

当下午工作结束，他们换好衣服回到休息室小憩时，先进来的克里斯坐下后打开自己的终端，翻看着中午拍摄的猫咪照片和视频。

快斗给自己冲了一杯热可可。之后又一次坐到克里斯身边。这次他坐下时刻意没有太多控制，还连带将一个靠垫挤向克里斯的大臂。克里斯抬起手帮他整了整靠垫，随后眼神又转回了屏幕上。柔软的小猫正在屏幕里伸出自己的小爪子，按在克里斯手心里。

“小手套……这个名字很衬你啊。”克里斯偏过头喃喃低语，语气里满是笑意，“有手套的小家伙，真是讨人喜欢。”

午间来客是位货真价实的小美人。ID显示它两岁，正是猫咪容貌最靓丽的年纪。皮毛光泽松软，通体黑色，唯有尾巴尖和四只爪子带着干净的白，仿佛是在雪里嬉闹后得到白色赠礼。

午间场景快斗此刻依旧犹在眼前。克里斯修长的手指轻捏着小猫的肉垫，白皙的皮肤和粉色的肉垫相贴，毛茸茸的白色猫爪则模糊了日光的边界和颜色。年轻的阿克雷德先生膝上落着柔软的毛团，他柔声哄着，任由猫咪的头蹭他的手掌，托着猫咪前爪的手小心又轻柔，仿若旧日里贵族的家庭教师在舞池中揽着自己初入交际场的学生。

克里斯还在看视频，终端里放出带着猫叫的小片段，还夹着他唤猫咪名字的声音。他停了不由得又一次笑，偏着头将这个片段看完。他刚按熄了屏幕想要起身拿杯子，就看到眼前自己的杯子里已经添了热气腾腾的可可。

同时，他的左手已经不知不觉中被快斗的右手握着。抓住他的人在他看过来时，低头专心的盯着自己的杯子水面。

“快斗？”他在出声之前没忘了回握过去。

快斗没有立刻回应他，但是手指无声地插入克里斯的指缝中。克里斯看着他的学生放下杯子，转头将握着他们交握的手抬到两人之间晃晃。

“你看起来挺喜欢有手套的，一直在念。所以我决定借你一下自己有手套的手，免得你太落寞。”

快斗说话时用手指捏着克里斯的指节。他的动作方式和节奏经由相贴的皮肤清晰地反应在克里斯的触感里，克里斯忍不住侧头——快斗捏他手的动作，与他自己中午捏猫爪的节奏和姿势分明异曲同工。

“手套非常可爱，我的确喜欢。”克里斯抿嘴一笑，把他们交握的手移到自己身前，然后将自己的另一手也覆上去，“所以……你是在吃猫的醋吗？”

在他手里蹭动的大型猫科动物顿了一下。

“没有。”

快斗眼前暗了，克里斯靠过来，覆盖他手的那只手上浮，停在快斗脸侧后将他揽向自己。银发男人吻他，嘴唇接触后滑向他的侧脸和眼睛。“午间不小心因为猫咪冷落你了，不好意思。”亲吻间他的声音听起来远比平日湿滑软糯。

快斗微微侧头迎向他吻，分开时抬左手追过来卡住克里斯的下颌，转手捏住引导对方张开嘴。之后快斗的舌掠过克里斯的上颌，向他索求又一个吻。

“说过了没有在生气。我不在乎你和猫玩的事。”快斗在分开时咬了他的嘴唇。克里斯已经单手揽着快斗的腰，握住他右手的手正讨好般的轻捏着。 

“你和多少‘小手套’黏在一起我都不会生气。毕竟，能这样做却让你依旧迎上来的，还会有其他的吗？”

他咬了克里斯的手指，比起痛感更重的是挤压感。克里斯一愣，他记得清楚，午休时猫咪玩闹着试图咬他的手指尖，他笑着躲开了，现在，那里被快斗留下一枚浅浅的齿痕。

“当然不会。”克里斯回答，说完继续去靠近他的嘴唇。这个他们之间早就做过。

“你很喜欢猫。”快斗在浅浅的亲吻间开口。

“嗯……特别喜欢。”克里斯闭着眼睛回答他，他的声音因为唇齿相贴含混不清。

“有多喜欢？”

“非常喜欢，我没从有过猫，家里只养过狗……”

快斗稍稍远离了他，轻抬下颌，神情里有看戏的味道：“你碰它的时候很自然的就伸手了啊。你这不是能做到，对着喜欢的东西好好伸出手么？”

“抱歉，中午完全忽略你了。”克里斯看着他，眼神里带着歉意。

“我并没想要你道歉啊……”快斗低喃着，但占了上风的感觉很好，让他轻笑，“如果想补偿，你不如再主动点，刚才那点根本不够。”

克里斯伸手环过快斗，加深了之前的吻。

我从没想要你和我道歉。但你知道吗？你平时是做不到像此刻这样自然的触碰我的。这样轻松的你，我一直渴望能再见到并为之努力着，而今因为一只猫，我渴望的便在多年后出现于我眼前。这怎么能让我心无波澜？又怎么能让我不对自己努力而没得到的感到小小懊恼呢？

天城快斗温柔之外骄傲如斯，所以不会轻易咽下任何败北与平局。

亲吻中，快斗偷偷睁开眼，将自己右手的手套稍褪下一点，然后看准克里斯毫无防备的手，冷不防将他的指尖套进手套和皮肤的夹缝——克里斯一惊，但是织物和皮肤抓住手指的面积飞速扩大，因为快斗迅速又有技巧的立刻上移了手腕。他被虏获的手指，在他反应过来前便被夹住动弹不得。

“快斗！这个，我不行……”克里斯在亲吻中试图挣扎，快斗的另一只手绕过去托住他的后脑，同时偏头吞掉了他的请求。

直到他们都开始喘息，快斗才扯着他的头发将他拉开一点：“怎么不行？刚刚不是说了喜欢手套？是说是我就不行吗？”

“不，没有！我是说……”

“那就继续。”快斗吻过去，吻进去之前咬了他的下唇，“你得让我知道，我在你面前应得的至少比猫要更多。”

就这一次，让我任性下好吗？

快斗闭眼吻他。刚刚成年没多久的人并没什么技巧，动作里的青涩感比起克里斯只多不少。但是克里斯仍能鲜明地感到他的侵略性和焦急——快斗一句抱怨的话也没有明说，但看着朝夕相处可依旧对自己小心翼翼的男人，转身对陌生的猫咪却能轻易靠近，这种微妙的落差感无法控制地化作亲吻中毛躁的懊恼，沿着呼吸和唇舌蔓延。

克里斯深知，快斗愿意像是和猫咪重建信赖的人类一样，在亲近克里斯上耐心地等下去，但也绝会有因为情感而格外躁动的时候。快斗的等待是他的体贴，但他自己本身却不应对享有这份额外耐心的守候而心安理得。

快斗不是献祭者，他怀抱着爱和欲，就会又渴望和期待。而克里斯也不是傲慢的神明，他愿意跪下来，给快斗等价甚至更多的回应。我愿将喉舌予你，许愿你不会因我无法言明情爱而心焦，我愿将肢体和躯干奉上，祈祷你不会因我未能抱拥你的身体而失落，我愿把灵魂和心脏放在你手中，只恳求你不要再被求而不得的难耐渴望多折磨一分一秒。

他用力闭眼，随后向快斗前倾——如果这是你渴求的，我也愿意为此试探自己。

我想回应你啊，快斗。

亲吻中，快斗感受到被卡在手套中的手指动了。对方试探动作没什么章法，只是简短地摩挲他的手掌，而后缓缓向指尖方向滑动。

他竟然真的动了——快斗在克里斯前倾时就察觉了他的意向，这是在就着他之前的邀请，试图脱下他的手套。这没什么的，脱个露指手套而已。他们之间是还没有过更亲密的接触，但是这只是个手指绕着掌心打转的过场，自己不可能无法忍耐——而且快斗也不信，向来待他小心翼翼的克里斯会突然大胆的对他有什么额外动作。

可是克里斯的拇指刮搔他的掌心，食指和中指沿着手背的骨骼缓缓打着转下滑，原本该是干净利落完成的动作被撕扯成绵延不绝的撩拨。

就在快斗忍不住痒意和微妙的快感，张开嘴要出声时，对面的男人压过来趁虚而入。

呻吟声被堵在喉咙里，随着两人在沙发上沉下身体时的声音一起零星散落，又被衣料摩擦声吞没。快斗挣动了一下，之后将空着的手环上克里斯的背，穿过他的银发搂紧脖子。克里斯在换气间凝视着快斗，看到对方又闭上眼，他便知道快斗也是默许了这个吻。

挑战书在阅后被折成纸玫瑰，又在取下领带和佩剑时化为取暖的灯火材料。倘若觊觎已经生长到了爬上对方梦里的星和船，便也能催促主人在指尖相触时找到潜入睡眠的路。对彼此的渴求如龟裂土地上的甘露，在彼此之间融会贯通，连一点点细密的痕迹都要潜入。撕咬猎物和啜饮情人天差地远，却也在此刻弥合一体，悄然相连。怪相无法用数理或逻辑来拆分解析，谁让他们是含着风花雪月的竞争者，也是伯仲之间的情人。

唇齿相交。克里斯单手揽着快斗，呼吸相叠。彼此身体间只隔着紧身衣与衬衫，体温和呼吸的湿热在亲吻间的挣动与肢体交融中纠缠得越来越紧。快斗恍然间错觉，男人的手指潜入的不是柔软的织物，而是他的另一重皮肤。而现在，他在日光下，被对方用纯真嬉闹意味的动作进入了体内，是鲁莽而热烈的试探，又是明晃晃的狎昵与回应，在日光下就将他招架不住的身体反应，直接泼上缱绻颜色。

“够了，别那么……”快斗挣扎着在换气时出声。趁着克里斯迟疑将手套被褪了一半的右手卡在两人的嘴之间，抵住银发男人的下半张脸。

可剩下的话快斗却在喘息间再也说不出来——只是一个扯开手套的嬉闹，正式的说出来略显矫情，但不开口，薄薄的情欲随着对方的动作又切实在累积，让人难耐。他们能够一下进展那么多吗？如果不停下来，等到衣衫不整时再说拒绝，才是真的尴尬又进退两难。

最后，快斗抿了抿嘴想继续，但大脑却跟不上，只能错位的生拉硬拽之前的话题：“再喜欢手套……也不至于做到这样吧？”

话音未落，就被克里斯抓住了挡在两人之间的手腕。

“快斗，我不是那么喜欢手套。只是因为喜欢猫才格外喜欢手套花纹。另外，我刚刚撒谎了，我也没那么喜欢手套……”

快斗一愣。克里斯的脸上带着鲜明的红色，他喘息着，气流灼热而凌乱。而他的眼睛把快斗捉住，那片海里的女巫偷走了年轻猎人的舌头和语言。

“是因为喜欢快斗，所以才想对你做这一切的。”

克里斯亲吻他的被手套包裹的指根，然后沿着手背的骨骼方向吻过去，嘴唇贴到手腕处皮肤和织物交界线，又落下一个吻。接下来男人的嘴唇贴上褪到一半的手套，他张开口，水润的舌尖点过快斗的皮肤，漂亮的牙齿轻轻衔住织物边缘，缓缓向上扯动。

快斗惊讶地看着他动作，自己手腕逃不开，只能被动感受着湿热的舌尖和牙齿接触，任由男人呼出的气流在他的皮肤上缠绕。日光里，银发男人化作低头啜饮清泉的天神，爱和欲在他的唇舌间流转，画面却是带着微光的纯洁和绮丽。

而他自己，仿若在对方面前已然衣不蔽体，又被抽丝剥茧般扯开，在羞耻心还没来得及涌上时便在晨光中与对方坦诚相对。

黑色的织物从对方口中落下。但是红晕却在克里斯白皙的面庞上分外明显：“快斗……我并不是对你没有渴望的。”

快斗哑然。对方脸侧的汗珠和过于直白的话语让他失去了反击的能力。

漂亮的白色缅因在长久的沉默后终于攒足了力气，他试着扑上去，亲吻环抱着他的人的唇。但是显然是没有经验又用力过猛，猫咪和人类两位先生都被这鲁莽的亲密撞红了鼻尖。

男人迟疑了一下，他看着快斗发愣有些犹豫。但是最终克里斯咬了一下嘴唇，又继续开口：“你是在懊恼吗？请别那样，我并不是因为小猫才突然好起来或者心血来潮想对你做什么。我知道，这是因为你一直陪着我，在坚持等我。我也不是想表演什么才这样摘掉你的手套，真的是喜欢快斗才这么做的……”

他的声音越来越小了：“而且我记得……在第一次吻你的时候，你是说过‘喜欢就不要犹豫碰你’的吧？”

克里斯盯着他，张嘴犹豫了一下，却还是在短暂闭眼后继续：“我在渴望你，快斗。”

“……你这会儿突然记起来自己当时的话了？”看他决然行动后又紧张起来，快斗终于从惊讶里回神，他伸手去抚摸克里斯的脸，“要想说自己可以，就至少先别那么紧张……嘿，我该夸奖你够努力吗？”

男人没有回话，他顺势握着他的手，清浅地吻手腕。

快斗看着他，他发现了男人银发后面隐隐现出的烧红耳朵，忍不住想偷笑，又切实地感到发自心底的欣喜。

“但你要用当时的话来说，首先，这可是没法证明对你来说我比猫咪更好，”快斗反手抓着克里斯的手，同时扯起一边嘴角，“毕竟……你刚刚突然碰我的时候，比捏猫爪的时候还急切——你记得吧，你当时可还说过‘自己对太喜欢的东西，不敢轻易出手’——这可以反证，相比起来，你更喜欢的是猫咪而不是我。”

“对我而言，你们不可能一样。”克里斯没有因他的调侃迟疑，反而带着温情的继续等待——他很清楚，快斗如果拒绝，就绝不会现在还和他继续这场小小的口舌之争。

“快斗是独一无二的。”他说这句话的时候，快斗觉得他连颈侧的皮肤都开始微微泛红了。

快斗忍不住笑了。克里斯突然的积极进展后，快斗现在整个人被他压在沙发上。从前也有过这样的情景，但克里斯会像是受惊的猫咪般在下一刻跳开。这次他罩在他身上，手心湿热，还在带着点不安的蹭动着，却没有与他的手分离的意思。

“说得挺好听，但我需要实践证明。当然知道我和猫不同，但这构不成放过你的理由——你要用新的理论，就要附加证明过程，以论述你真的更喜欢我。”

他看着克里斯缓缓俯身，扶着快斗的侧脸，讨好似的吻他的额头。快斗的手臂环绕他的脖颈，而后仰头，让克里斯的吻向下滑落。

“我进来时已经落锁了，”他抱着克里斯的颈项和肩背低语。“现在你已经没有退路，除了继续。那么，为了论证你的理论，你必须得向我认真阐述下……你有多喜欢我。”

他吻了一下克里斯的喉结，之后贴着克里斯的颈窝开口：“你要是不舒服，我们也随时都可以停下来。”

“那能不能先停一下？”

“怎么了？”

“我突然想起来，我刚刚整理完沾上猫毛的沙发后，还没洗手。”

“……你怎么不早说？我刚刚也抓了半天你的手！”

当两个男人挤在洗漱间收拾完毕后，终于一起坐回沙发上。情欲的演奏里突遭插曲，两个人似乎在精神上都有些轻微的疲惫。要不然，今天就算了吧？克里斯的确是很尽力了，但看起来也不是彻底地准备好了……快斗想着，就感到身边人握住了他的手。

“现在还可以继续吗？”克里斯问他，“不是开玩笑的，对我而言猫不可能超过你。我对你的向往，也让我想知道我到底能试探自己到哪里。”

快斗看得出，他眼神里有点犹豫，但手没有放开的意思：“就算没有经验，我也能感觉得出……如果可以，我现在并不想停下来，因为我想靠近快斗。”

快斗微笑着吻了一下克里斯的侧脸，他的手抚摸过男人还泛着红色的脸颊：“好吧，反正猫咪的对照组已经有了，我计时了——你对着猫又摸又揉的至少有四十四分零二十七秒。”

他将克里斯拉近一些，吻他的嘴唇：“而至于你，做你想做的。无论结果如何，我都会在这，克里斯。”

他的克里斯闭眼吻他，之后他们交缠在一起，躺倒下去。

克里斯是世界上最难引导却也最离不开快斗的猫咪。快斗记得，在手套因为他们的动作被挤落到沙发下时，克里斯正覆盖在他身上吻他，动作温柔但缺少章法，像银白缅因猫扑上久别的主人怀抱，用鼻尖不知轻重又恋恋不舍的反复亲昵。

快斗的猫咪动作里的确还存在着犹豫，却在几度徘徊和试探后，被温热和柔软褪去不安。他最终选择在他身上，安然又满足的沉下身体。

-END-

 

\---------  
FT：  
其他的我都在别处说过了，这边就先走了。有什么想说的可以告诉我，溜了w


End file.
